deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombies
Cutting or breaking the zombie's arm or knocking them down will prevent the zombie from using the weapon, as the weapon tends to drop at any rate. All zombies will react to loud noises such as running, grenades, or gunfire, attracting their attention and bringing them to the Hero. Common Zombies Walkers Walkers are the majority of the slow, shambling undead looking for flesh to devour all across Banoi Island and Palanoi Island and are visually distingushed from Infected by their partly or significantly eaten bodies. Walkers are most dangerous in groups where their speed is less of a disadvantage. Walkers are also fairly quiet at a distance and can be difficult to spot in darker areas. Their speed ranges from a fast paced speed walk to a slow shamble with a step every few seconds. Infected The Infected are much faster than Walkers but are much weaker. These zombies are extremely dangerous — especially in groups — and should be fought with caution. They are fast, agile and vicious and because of their speed they are hard to keep track of in close combat. Also worth noting is that in Act IV, Infected tend to carry weapons and use them quite effectively. They can also climb low walls and other objects. Curiously enough, they can't climb upon car roofs. It is unknown why Infected are much faster and louder then Walkers. It is probably because they haven't decomposed as much as Walkers. It could also be that Infected are not actually dead, but just crazed by the virus. Infected are first encountered in the hotel in which the player wakes up, but you must run as instructed as you are unarmed. The first Infected you encounter that you must kill are in the quest Exodus, after you leave the surf shop. You will be warned of their presence by a single screech, and you will see them from across the beach. Noxious Walkers/Infected A variation of the regular zombie that constantly emits toxic fumes. The noxious fumes emanating from them are hazardous since the cloud can blind players and cause stamina loss when in direct contact. Even when a noxious zombie has fallen, the fumes will linger for a short period afterward. Luckily, the smoke makes these infected extremely vulnerable to fire, and even a single hit from a fire-modded weapon will set them ablaze. The flames will also remove the danger of the toxic cloud. It is unknown if the fumes are infectious. Special Infected Thug Thugs are the first special infected you come into contact with. They are much bigger and broader than ordinary zombies and deal massive damage — as well as knock-downs — with almost all swipes. Thugs are larger than most Infected and are slow moving. They are frequently accompanied by several Walkers. The best and easiest way to kill a Thug is to go for its arms or legs first. If you just go for their head or chest, it will not be as effective. Attacking them from a distance is safer but slower than hit-and-running. In Dead Island, Thugs are first encountered in the Lifeguard Tower during Act I, when the player helps John Sinamoi. In Dead Island: Riptide, Thugs are first encountered near the end of the Prologue after you meet up with the soldiers. Suicider Suiciders are the second special infected the player will encounter. Suiciders are zombies with disfigured, bloated bodies which are pulsing from unknown reactions within. They retain a semblance of awareness, even though their instincts drive them to get close to uninfected survivors and kill them with a self-destructive explosion. It is advised to listen for their distinctive distorted screech "Help me!" to avoid being ambushed by them. Death is almost guaranteed to be instantaneous every time if the players are too close to a Suicider when it detonates. Even being in a vehicle will not shield them from the blast if close enough. But, the best ways to kill them is to attack from a distance or walk close until they're about to erupt, then run away. Any zombies close enough will also die. Suiciders are first encountered during the quest "Black Hawk Down" in Act I. Ram Rams are extremely tough, strong and determined. These undead were either already crazy before the outbreak or were restrained after being infected in an attempt to prevent them from infecting others. Now they single-mindedly pursue any survivors in sight and try to take them out by charging at them full-force. If a survivor is spotted by the Ram, it will charge in a straight line to take the players out. If a character gets close enough to them, they resort to a nerve-shattering kick. Their weak spot is a small patch of exposed skin on their back, as well as their exposed head. They take an extremely small amount of damage anywhere else. The first Ram ever encountered is in Act II, where it is attempting to break down the door to Saint Christopher's Church. Floater Floaters are zombies that have been submerged under water for an extended length of time. They can often be found in the sewers as well as at several ponds and lakes in the Jungle. A Floater's bloated, partially decomposed body produces a corrosive slime capable of hurting, blinding or disorienting enemies from a distance. Melee attacks often work better on Floaters than ranged ones, but it's recommended to be careful of their projectile slime when approaching. Floaters are impervious to incendiary attacks and poison attacks but are extremely vunerable to any shock-modded weapons. It is unknown if the corrosive slime is infectious. The first encounter with Floaters is in the beginning phase of the first Sewers mission in Act II. Butcher Butchers are highly aggressive and tougher versions of the Infected that slice and tear through survivors with sharpened radial bones, the only things that are left of their forearms. Their leaping attacks and lightning-fast reactions make them rather dangerous and difficult to fight with melee attacks normally. Superior firepower is the key way to defeat them. They are not found until Act III, when the player enters the Jungle. In the cut scene for the first Butcher fight, it shows the Butcher attacking a survivor. Drowner Drowners are a new type of special zombie in Dead Island: Riptide. They appear in heavily flooded areas and try to kill the player by grabbing them and pulling them under long enough to run out of oxygen. Grenadier Grenadiers are a new type of special zombie in Dead Island: Riptide. These zombies are infected scientists in hazmat suits that toss exploding, toxic boils at the Heroes. Wrestler Wrestlers are a new type of special zombie in Dead Island: Riptide. These zombies have a big, mutated arm that acts as a club to knock down the Heroes; either giving a swing or smashing it into the ground. Screamer Screamers are another new type of zombie in Dead Island: Riptide. These zombies have the ability to emit a loud, piercing scream that can blurry the vision of the player and knock the Heroes down. Number of players The level of enemies are based on the character level of the player, meaning that the levels of anyone else won't matter. Notable Zombies *Bob (Infected) *Bob (Overpass Camp) *Daughter *Earl *Emily White *Frank *Infected White *John *Mugambe's Daughter *Mugambe's Wife *Nenja Samejon *Nick *Roger Nelson *Sebastian *The Infected Warrior *Todd Tanis Boss Zombies Boss zombies are new, special zombies present in Dead Island: Riptide. Each boss zombie has different abilities and is found in specific Dead Zones throughout the game. Killer A very slow zombie that has powerful attacks, inflicts a lot of damage, and regenerates health on every successful attack. It cannot be knocked back or knocked down. It has no specific weak points and it has a threat level of 5 skulls. Found in Jimmy Nisira's Bungalow. The Undying A very slow zombie that has powerful attacks, inflicts a lot of damage, and regenerates health on every successful attack. It cannot be knocked back or knocked down. It has no specific weak points and it has a threat level of 5 skulls. Found in Peter Spicer's Shack. Deathtrap A very fast zombie that has powerful attacks, inflicts a lot of damage, regenerates health on every successful attack, and can perform series of attacks. It cannot be knocked back or knocked down. It has no specific weak points and it has a threat level of 5 skulls. Found in Jimmy O'Neill's Cave. Nicknames In addition to the term "zombie" the residents of Banoi and Palanoi have given the undead various nicknames including: *''Asshole'' *''Bastards'' *''Beast'' *''Big ass (Thugs)'' *''Bitch'' *''Bloody Bastards'' *''Bloody shithead'' *''Crazy Sonsabitches'' *''Demon'' *''Devils'' *''Devil's Disciples'' *''Fatty (Floaters)'' *''Freaks'' *''Fuckwit'' *''Half-dead assholes (Walkers)'' *''Hostiles'' *''Immortals'' *''Maggots'' *''Maniacs (Infected)'' *''Monsters'' *''Moron'' *''Motherfuckers'' *''People who won't die'' *''Poor sick bastard'' *''Poor sod'' *''Poor son of a bitch'' *''Puffer (Suiciders)'' *''Psychos (Butchers)'' *''Rabid goddamn animals'' *''Straightjacket Big Ass (Rams)'' *''Stupid bugger'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Those Things'' *''Ugly bugger'' *''Ugly fuck'' *''Ugly son of a bitch'' *''Undead freaks'' *''Wanker'' Trivia *Sam B and Angel are the only character in the game to call zombies by their actual names. *In the Tape Recording #08, it is mentioned that their car hit an infected orangutan. However, undead animals are never encountered in-game. *There are no infected children in the game because rating systems like ESRB would disallow zombie children. Still, there are three examples of undead children mentioned, though they aren't seen in the game: the Daughter from the trailer, the ten-year-old boy Andrew Meisner had to kill in Ryder White's Campaign DLC and a six-year-old girl mentioned in Tape Recording #06. *'Zombies' are susceptible to drowning. If a zombie's head is submerged, it will take damage over time, but will often not die unless heavily damaged. Fortunately, drowned zombies do not become floaters or drowners. *Zombies will almost always die when set aflame, (apart from Floaters, which are fireproof). Even if the fire does not finish them off, the zombies will be left with such little health that one hit from most weapons will finish them off. de:Zombies Category:Gameplay Category:Zombies Category:Enemies